


Madame's Affair

by ishipthemsogoddamnhard



Series: Dear Reader [1]
Category: A Royal Affair (2012), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Madame Bovary - Gustave Flaubert
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Crossover, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Reader, I would do anything Mads Mikkelsen wanted, Kissing, Late 18th/Early 19th Century, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Man, Reader-Insert, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Young Hugh Dancy is beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipthemsogoddamnhard/pseuds/ishipthemsogoddamnhard
Summary: Your husband is gone and things get out of hand with Leon, the boy you have a close friendship with. Johann, the doctor walks in on you both but instead of admonishing you he joins in.A Royal Affair and Madame Bovary crossover AU reader fic AKA I have no idea exactly what this is so just read it....you know you want to





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just a Mads/Hugh fantasy of my own dressed up as a period smut fic because I am garbage....
> 
> There are about a million historical inaccuracies. not least that the two time periods don't coincide, but I know that if you're here you don't care either!

It is truly evening, the summer just taking shape in the pink haze of the drooping sun and lush greens outside the windows. With your husband away to visit a well loved patient with a broken leg for a least another few days, you find yourself alone in the salon. Not that it would be much different if had been here…he has no interest in your stories. You decide to read, an old favourite, tales of a life much in excess of this tedious night. You have grown restless, and this time of day often brings a certain….disaffection.

A maid enters after a time, says there is a visitor…for you. A rare occurrence as the lady of the house, to have an unanticipated guest, but you allow them to be brought to you. It is Leon. You see his face and your own brightens unbidden.

You met him one day some weeks ago, at a book shop where your hands touched over the same text. A cliché meeting indeed, which raised a smile in you both – so much like something you might have once read. You see him now and again in the marketplace, often discussing literature among other things, to the point where he is practically the main impetus for going into the town. People decry your friendship but if anything this only makes you even more keen to see him.

He is remarkably fair, more beautiful than all the boys - and some of the girls - in the town. At times you ponder, amused by the thought, on how your own beauty might compare. He reflects it, enhances it, makes you feel as you did when just a girl. He is only seven or perhaps eight years your junior but his youthful features give the impression of more, and although intelligent, his naivety is endearing in it’s earnestness.

“Good evening,” He inclines his head, “I pray I am not intruding but I was passing and I hoped to borrow that book you described last time we spoke.” A hopeful smile on his impossibly full lips.

You smile indulgently in return, “Leon….you are most welcome, in fact your timing is perfect.” You tell him – do you really sound as flirtatious as you think you do? – as you move to collect the book from where you sat. Seeing his slight puzzled frown you explain, “I had just been thinking of reading it again myself, but you have made the decision for me. Take it, of course.” You offer it to him.

“Perhaps you were thinking of me.” He says, a little bashful as your fingers brush again. You think it might have been deliberate. You hope it was.

“I shall admit to you, Leon, that you have inspired many thoughts in me,” You pause, pleased upon seeing the mild flush of cheeks on the boy at your remark, “So that is a distinct possibility.”

He lowers his eyes before looking up at you. If he were female they would describe him as coy, “I’m sure you think of me simply as the boy with too many questions.”

“I assure you, I think of you much more fondly than that.” You say softly, taking a small step towards him, your long crimson dress rustling as it trails over the floor in the tense silence. He seems to startle behind the eyes but doesn’t move.

Truthfully, thoughts of him have led to many a fevered night for you. How similar you are in your tastes. How his pretty mouth might kiss you. How it may feel to be the object of a young boy’s passionate ardour. How unfair it all is that you didn’t meet him before. You wonder if he can hear this in your words.

“You know…..that particular work is considered obscene by some.” You pretend to chide him, “I fear I may be accused of corrupting your mind” You regard him from under your lashes, expecting a response to your playfulness.

“I am fairly widely read, ma’am, I expect I shall be able to remain untarnished.” He jokes nervously.

You raise an arch eyebrow, “Untarnished? Tell me, good sir, is that in life as well as in art?”

He knows what you’re asking, questioning his purity so boldly, and swallows hard. He attempts to meet your eye, his stare falling on your lips instead as he parts his own.

“L-like I said…..just the boy with too many questions.” He flicks his big blue eyes to yours and you know what he is telling you. The innocence in them is disproportionately arousing. It adds layers to your boredom induced dreams and you abandon all caution. The staff know better than to pry and to tell tales. You take another step into him a place a hand delicately on him, his heart is racing.

“I would be….happy….to provide you with answers.” You whisper tilting your face to his, “I believe there is much I could teach you.”

He cannot help himself and claims your mouth, hands grasping your corseted waist, as yours are pressed against his chest. He lets out a whimpering breath against you that he must have been holding. It makes you triumphant in your desire, this exquisite creature at your mercy. You slide your hands to push his jacket from his shoulders and he pulls away.

“I am so sorry, ma’am I should not have done such a thing.” He says in a rush. You are too quick for him and have caught his lapels, pulling him close again.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, boy….not yet.” You tease and curve your body into his. He succumbs to your kiss once more, allowing you to remove the garment this time before walking you gently back towards your chaise. You pull him down onto you where you drape yourself over it, his weight settling between your legs, drawing another groan from him.

He pushes a hand along your cheek into your perfectly curled hair as he kisses you and you gasp softly at the tingling this sends down your whole body. You shift your leg a little to allow to grind himself tentatively into you through all the layers of your dress, so deliciously forbidden, and another small noise escapes you both into your shared breath.

He moves to kiss just under your jawline, trailing lips in small, nibbling movements down your neck, making you shiver against him. He kisses over the top of your breasts, exposed by the neckline of your dress, and his shifting starts to hitch the skirt up. He notices and begins to gather it, pulling it higher to expose you, naked beneath it. The cool air makes your skin prickle and you inhale sharply as his hand runs smoothly up your thigh.

“Will you let me taste you here too?” He whispers, skimming his fingers teasingly where your leg meets your body. You nod silently, watching him intently as he lowers his mouth to you, and laps slowly, hesitant, at your entrance. You hum appreciatively but then a small whine is forced from you as he brushes your clit. “There…” You breathe. He is a quick learner, focusing his tongue in delicate little movements and you arch into it, “A little faster…”

His big blue eyes come up to yours, almost disbelieving of this effect he is having on you and it electrifies your body. He is spurred on by seeing your face, mouth open in soft cries and his hesitance fades. He flicks his tongue over you relentlessly, occasionally tasting your wetness and you grip at your scrunched skirts and his dark curly hair in shocked revelry at how talented he is. The boy was born to use his tongue like that.

You were trying hard not to cry out but now you can scarcely remember why, moaning desperately as he drives you closer and closer to your release. The sound of the salon door being thrown open crashes through your clouded senses and your head lolls sideways towards the sound.

Johann, the surgeon, is framed in the large doorway and stands slack-jawed at the sight in front of him. You - lady of the house - with her skirts bunched and legs spread brazenly for the boy who isn’t her husband. From this angle it is difficult to tell if he looks scandalised or fascinated. He had been upstairs with one of the gardeners after he took a fall onto a sharp implement, what with your husband being unable to tend him himself, and had been here so long you had all but forgotten him.

You push Leon away from you, much to his surprise, and scramble to your feet. The boy turns to find the source of your panic and his eyes go wide, having at least the grace to blush pink over your shared transgression as he straightens up.

“Doctor…” You begin, a little breathless with lingering arousal as he slowly approaches you. It is still hard to know what he is thinking by the expression on his handsome, angular face. “I can only offer my apologies for what you have witnessed.” You lower your eyes - as deliberately shameless a gesture as it is sincerely humbled, “Leon was just leaving.” You lie and gesture vaguely towards him. The young man catches on, picking up his discarded jacket, and you are deeply grateful.

“Ma’am.” He mumbles with a tilt of his head and makes to leave, but Johann catches him by the sleeve without taking his warm amber eyes from yours, cheek lifting in a faint smirk.

“Now let’s not do anything in haste, shall we?” Johann finally speaks, his voice is low and accented, and you have always found him….charming. His very aura tends to make you nervous when he is here, as though on the smallest whim you might find yourself at his mercy.

This thought tugs at you now, watching him curl his lip into his mouth to lick while he surveys you in your perturbed state. “It would appear your husband is a fool to leave you alone here….if you are wont to be so naughty.” He continues in that rich purr and your racing heart isn’t inclined to slow yet, your eyes flicking to Leon who is similarly panicked, “What is to be done about that?” He asks and you are aghast as you snap your gaze back to his.

“I…I’m hopeful…that you would be willing to…deny your knowledge of this…to him.” You try to sound commanding but the words are much more like a plea when they leave you, “I can increase your fee….for the gardener.” You offer, a little frantic now. He simply raises an eyebrow and turns instead to Leon.

“A beautiful boy like you….was the lady paying you as well?” He is being sarcastic but Leon shakes his head vehemently.

“No, Sir! She was….” He swallows and avoids the doctor’s eyes, “…teaching me.” He blushes again and Johann addresses you once more.

“Well….then it would appear you are in need of my service, Madame, but not for your staff.” Johann lets go of Leon and grips your arm in a surprising, sleek movement, pushing you back towards the end of the chaise. He nudges you onto your knees on the cushioned seat, one large hand flattened on your lower back to bend you over the back, and crowds his body close to you before you can even process the meaning behind his words. You can feel him along the back of your thighs, he is aroused by all this you can feel, and it sends a thrill through you.

You raise your head as Johann clicks his fingers sharply at Leon, “You boy can sit there,” He points to the other end of the chaise, “If you are going to dishonour a woman, you might as well learn to do it properly.” Leon must be just as transfixed by the older man as you are because he comes and sits where directed, eyes dark and breathing hard. Your fingers tighten on the chaise back as you understand that he means to have you, in front of him, and yet you do not protest. You want him to.

Johann gathers up the dark swathes of your dress and you gasp as he abruptly rubs his finger, testing, along your slick opening.

“So wet…” He teases, “You must have been doing something correctly.” You surmise he is addressing the boy with this last, and can’t help the small keening sound that escapes you at the memory mingled with Johann’s touch.

He removes his hand and you hear a sucking noise, you turn to see him with the finger in his mouth, before he slides it inside you and you moan louder. He works it in and out of you, other hand still on your back, partially to keep your dress out of his way. Leon is like a rabbit dazzled by a fox, and he is palming absently at himself though his clothes. Johann has noticed too.

“No shame in it, boy, there are people pay good money for a show such as this.” Johann chuckles darkly, rumbling and very deliberately skims your clit with his thumb. It makes you arch your backside towards him and cry out and all at once you are unaware who this action was meant for – you, Leon or himself. Johann then adds a second finger to his probing inside you, his touch considered and skillful, and all pretence has been abandoned as you mewl and lean against the back of the chaise.

“You certainly….mhmm….have surgeon’s hands.” You breathe, needy for more, for him to have his way with you as he pleases. Leon meets your eyes - he seems equally entranced by your enjoyment and by Johann’s power over you - and his flushed face and bitten lip only worsen your current state. You think he badly needs to be touched too and you nod towards the obvious thickening in the front of his pants, smiling flirtatiously to silently encourage him to take it out.

Johann somehow senses the exchange, “Do as the lady wants, boy.” He tells Leon in a husky voice, “I believe she likes it.” He continues to take you apart with his fingers as he speaks and the young man doesn’t hesitate to free his erection and take it in hand. His head falls back against the chaise, but sideways as he continues to watch you.

Johann is similarly spurred into action by this and follows suit, rubbing the tip against your sopping hole, coating it with your wetness. He grasps a handful of your half-undone hair, “I will keep your secret if you keep mine….” He says darkly and sheaths himself in one slow push inside you. You drop your head onto the cushion too, “Yesss…” You whine at being totally filled by him.

He drags his hands down to your hips and grips the gathered dress and your body with a firm hand, drawing almost out of you and fully back in a few times. You feel every inch of him enter and open you and you hiss at the sensation. He begins to thrust himself inside you with a feral fierceness and you can do little but allow him to take you hard, your cries igniting fire in Leon’s eyes when you manage to meet them.

The young man has edged closer to you, you think, and you watch intently as he strokes the length of himself as you are roughly fucked by Johann. It is so much debauchery and already being so stimulated by the boy’s tongue, you are struggling to hold onto yourself. Your core flutters around Johann’s thick shaft and your fingers dig tightly into the cushion under them, “My god!” You groan, entirely improper and you do not care one bit.

“The boy has served you well…” Johann growls and you feel his words through your whole being, “Perhaps you should return the favour and thank him.” You see his hand from the side of your eye, as it beckons Leon even closer to you, to sit almost under you. You drop a hand to the seat cushion and wrap your other delicately around the boy’s hardness, before lowering your moistened lips over it as well.

Leon throws his head back and wails your name, never having felt another person’s touch on him there before. You suck him in earnest, playing your tongue around him and taking him deep by turns, all coquettishness cast aside by your inflamed passions. Leon pets at your shaken-loose curls almost reverently, occasionally fisting a handful of them in pleasure. You feel the pressure building between your legs as Johann draws his own climax from you at a dizzying pace, and you hum and moan hungrily around Leon’s cock.

The boy grows impossibly harder under your touch, his hand on your head pressing down and, increasing your efforts, you feel him finally spill his seed in the back of your mouth with a long, satisfied sound. You quickly swallow, pleased with yourself and utterly wanton as you lick it all from him. He pulls you up to kiss him, his fingers on your cheek, and you make a muffled noise into it as Johann drives deep inside you.

Leon’s inhibitions now melted away he pulls back just enough to gaze, intoxicated looking, into your eyes and whispers, “I bet he feels good inside you…doesn’t he?” You make a broken noise of pure pleasure and can only nod before he pulls your face to him again, kissing you open mouthed and searching now. Johann is pounding into your most sensitive place over and over and you are overwhelmed and shaking.

“Go on,” He urges you, “I want to hear you.” His words and his hands and his…..you come undone beneath him, breaking from Leon’s lips to scream and sob in your ecstasy as you spasm around Johann. He does not stop, drawing your gratification out, and you shudder and throb as it spreads through you again and again until eventually he plunges deep inside you one last time and groans low. You feel him fill you, hot and pulsing, and rest your head down on the back of the chaise, shining eyes staring up to Leon’s big blue ones.

You try to catch your breath as the boy readjusts his clothing, both of you a little shocked at the events which just transpired as Johann pulls out of you and does the same.

You flinch as Johann smacks you, but fairly gently, on your behind and yanks at the pile of skirts to throw it back down over you, as you collapse onto the seat with your weakened legs arranged haphazardly beneath you and your dress. He grabs you a touch undignified by the chin and gives you a slow, appreciative kiss, and then straightens. 

He surveys you lasciviously from above and you look back up at him with an expression of faux demureness, “Almost as good as new ma’am….” He smiles that dangerous smile again, “If you have your handmaid fix up your hair I doubt anyone would know.” He winks and turns to go and you glance at Leon.

“You are beautiful, just like that.” he says with a shy smile. He takes your hand and raises it, brushing a kiss over the back of it before he hurries off to follow the older man out - taking the cue he should take his leave too.

You watch them go, dazed and tired, and try your very hardest to imagine feeling disenchanted with life ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> *runs away*


End file.
